


Rapid Response

by jaxink



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Mentor/Sidekick, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxink/pseuds/jaxink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally West is like any teenage boy with crazy hormones. Well, just add in super speed and frisky vibrations… -oneshot-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapid Response

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own it.
> 
> A/N: This was originally written back in June for the yj_challenge on LiveJournal. After posting it there, I kinda forgot about it since that community never really took off. Not comfortable posting this on ff.net, so here I am. Enjoy.

Kid Flash felt his head crack violently against the unforgiving surface of the brick wall as Red Arrow slammed him against it. A hot, pressing tongue wetly found its way into his mouth, their teeth scraping and clacking against one another in their vigor. Searching hands grabbed incessantly at his sides, his abdomen, his chest, his back before settling against the underside of his thighs. The archer slid his hands up and down his back side pressing deeply, drawing grunts from both boys. Urgently surging forward, Red Arrow dragged him closer to his hard, taut body while pushing him up the wall. Kid felt the fabric of his costume catch and scrape against the ragged, dirty brick splattered with the blood of scoundrels.  
  
His yellow boots barely touched the ground as he slid higher and higher. Annoyed, he threw his arms around the older teen’s broad shoulders to lift himself and settle his long legs around the other’s waist. Caught by surprise, RA stumbled for a moment before readjusting his grip to keep the vibrating, practically-purring boy close to him. KF desperately sucked his tongue back into his moist cavern with an eagerness that made his groin burn with need. In between lingering kisses where it felt as if they were trying to devour one another, Kid panted heavily as the other hero began biting along his jaw line, impatient to reach the skin hidden beneath his cowl.  
  
Of all the places Kid Flash imagined this much desired encounter, he never pictured it happening in a filthy, dingy alley next to a pungent dumpster under a flickering streetlamp where anyone could spot them in Star City.  
  


* * *

Abruptly, Wally shot up from his bed and fell to the floor with a crash. His legs were twisted among a sea of soft blankets, his comforter completely askew, and his pillow next to him on the floor. Unsure as to why he was awake so suddenly, he began to untangle himself and remake his bed. Reaching for his discarded pillow, the red head noted his hands were shaking. A subtle tremor slid up his spine and down his limbs. He became distinctly aware of his, er, lower region stirring to life. Very quickly. It had happened before…he was a 13-year-old going through puberty after all. He knew how to make it go away. Climbing back into bed, Wally spread his legs a little and reached into his boxers. He glanced quickly at his bedroom door to make sure it was closed. He wouldn’t want Uncle Barry or Aunt Iris to discover him. He often stayed at his aunt and uncle’s house after a late night out with his uncle on patrol as Kid Flash.

  
He gripped his warm flesh with a soft sigh and slowly dragged his hand downward. His thumb grazed over the tip and pulled back up again. The vibrations along his body increased in pace with each tug and squeeze of his hand. Absently, his other hand clenched as the pressure and heat began to build. Wally let out a low moan and bit his lip to keep quiet. Again, his body gave a harsh quiver, vibrating more and more. With a final squeeze, he came into his waiting hand gasping for air. The red head wiped the sweat from his brow with his free hand and moved to clean the sticky mess.  
  
Another shudder ran through his body and the vibrations began slowly building, much to Wally’s alarm. This had never happened before. His flaccid member rapidly became stiff once more. What was happening? Trying to contain his panic, Wally reasoned he just needed to jerk himself off again. With a touch of speed this time, he brought himself to climax more quickly and released with a barely contained growl. Despite his best efforts, the trembling escalated and he was once more erect. The shivering vibrations continued. Too engrossed in his dilemma, the boy didn’t even hear someone approaching outside the bedroom.  
  
Barry opened the door after a brisk knock and poked his head in. “Hey, Wally? We could hear the bed vibrating through the floor from downstairs, and your aunt thought I should check on — oh my.”  
  
The smaller speedster looked at his uncle in horror as he realized he had been discovered. “Uh — um, Uncle Barry, I can explain! This isn’t what it looks like.”  
  
The forensic scientist took in his nephew’s pale, sweaty face and expression of terror, while noting his, hm, pressing physical problem. He entered the bedroom and called down to his wife, “He’s fine, Iris! Just a speedster thing. We’re gonna have a chat.” He closed the door firmly and locked it.  
  
“Oh god, oh god, oh god, Uncle Barry, I’m so sorry…” Wally was shaking, not only in panic and mortification, but he was unable to stop the vibrations continually wracking his body.  
  
Taking a seat on the bed next to him, Barry placed a finger on his lips to effectively silence him. Wally quieted and looked at him with wide green eyes. He swept his hand over his nephew’s mop of red hair and sighed. “Don’t worry about it, kid. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. We all go through it.”  
  
Despite calming down somewhat, Wally was still breathing shallowly due to the heat pooling in his nether region. “I know, Uncle Barry. It’s…happened before. And my dad had that talk with me, you know.”  
  
“Thank goodness. I mean, well, you know if you have any questions about anything, I’m here for you, too,” Barry offered comfortingly.  
  
Wally shook his head. “Actually, I do have a, uh, question that I don’t think my dad can answer. It…won’t go away.”  
  
“What do you mean?” the elder speedster asked.  
  
“I woke up this morning. And it was, you know, hard and I did what I normally do to make it go away. But this time it didn’t go away. It got hard again. And then again. I can’t stop vibrating!” Wally grew more and more anxious with each word.  
  
“And this has never happened before?” Barry asked cautiously.  
  
“No, never! What do I do?”  
  
“I was afraid this would happen, but not so soon.” Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, Barry glanced at his protégé again. “It has to do with your metabolism, kid.”  
  
“Because of my powers?”  
  
“Yeah. You already know we have to consume tons of food to keep our metabolism up and running, so to speak. Otherwise we become sluggish and tired. Well, this kinda works the same way.”  
  
“I don’t understand, Uncle Barry. Why?”  
  
“I’m not sure, kid. Right after the accident when I got my powers, I was, um, aroused more frequently. I was already with your aunt and well, that helped, but I still needed to find…other outlets for release.”  
  
The boy gave him a grossed out ‘too much information’ face. But then Wally looked at him skeptically. “Are you saying you cheated on Aunt Iris?”  
  
“What? No! I mean, well, sort of. The chemicals from my experiment somehow affected my hormones, basically increasing my sex drive. Sometimes your aunt could help, other times she couldn’t. It had to do with my body’s reaction to hers. It was like each time my body was expecting a different partner to stimulate it. On rare occasions, I was able to handle it myself, but things got bad for a while.”  
  
“What did you do? Did Aunt Iris know?”  
  
“She knew something was up, but not all the details. She trusts me enough to know I would never let any other…encounters affect our relationship. It’s not exactly about desire, but my body’s needs. It still happens unexpectedly every now and then.”  
  
“So, who helps you?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“When Aunt Iris can’t help you, who does?”  
  
Barry suddenly found his bare feet incredibly interested. “One of the members in the League noticed I was acting a bit ‘off.’”  
  
“Who?”  
  
Barry mumbled.  
  
“Uncle Barry,” Wally prodded.  
  
“Batman.”  
  
His nephew gaped at him like a trout caught on a hook. “Oh my god. You…and, and… Batman…did…oh my god — ohmygod!”  
  
“Wally, quiet!” Barry covered the boy’s mouth his hand as he continued to let out a stream of nonsensical words. The elder speedster immediately decided not to tell Wally that his Uncle Hal was also a frequent source of relief.  
  
Feeling the restraint over his mouth, Wally suddenly became very aware of his own problem. And it needed attention — now. He vainly tried to suppress a wanton shudder and throaty moan at the contact with his uncle.  
  
Barry’s blue eyes widened and drew his hand away. Threading his fingers through his sandy blonde hair, the Fastest Man Alive tried to think. “Kid, I…”  
  
“Uncle Barry, please…it hurts so badly. Help me make it go away, please,” Wally pleaded, his eyes tightly shut as droplets of sweat began to roll across delicate freckles. He let his head drop against the pillow and lethargically touched his length, not caring any longer that it was beyond embarrassing to be doing this in front of his uncle.  
  
Feeling his heart clench in worry, Barry couldn’t stand to see his nephew and partner suffering. He knew the desperate burning plaguing him through wave of vibration after vibration better than anyone. Shakily, he placed a hand under Wally’s chin. The red head’s eyes fluttered half open and gazed at him beneath light lashes. His green eyes held a frantic plea. And Barry answered. Standing from the bed, the man discarded his sweater vest and button down shirt. He unclasped his belt and stripped off his pants, followed closely by his boxers.  
  
“Uncle Barry…” Wally murmured feverishly.  
  
Swallowing nervously, feeling as if it was his first sexual experience, Barry nodded. “I know, kid. I know.”  
  
Reaching for Wally gently, he pulled the kid’s t-shirt over his head and rid him of his boxers. Illuminated by the morning sunlight filtering through the slit blinds, their pale skinned bodies shined. Sitting against the headboard beside his nephew, Barry drew Wally into his arms and settled him on his lap, back to chest. He immediately noticed the tremors and trembles racing through the boy’s body. The vibrations traveled through his body and he felt his own body answer. The boy let out a stifled groan at the contact and leaned heavily against him. The intensity of the vibrations increased tenfold.  
  
Barry let out a soft curse as his member grew in arousal. Vexed with the lack of friction, Wally began to grind his backside against him. His large hands firmly grasped the narrow hips and raised his groin in answer. They continued pushing and pulling, building a furious pace. The bed began to seize at the tempo, noisily knocking into the wall again and again. Barry tried to match the frequency of Wally’s vibrations with his own body to increase the heat between them. The boy’s head dropped back to rest on his shoulder with a cry. Closing his eyes, Barry licked the sweat from his neck and tasted the smooth, porcelain skin. He brought one hand up to roll and pinch Wally’s pink nipples eliciting delicious whines from his panting, pert mouth. The other hand fondled his balls, and then lifted Wally’s hips to bring their erections even. He wrapped his callused hand around them both and began vigorously stroking in time with their thrusts. Their swollen members pulsed with every vibration creating a divine roughness that Barry realized could only be achieved with another speedster.  
  
With a loud, incomprehensible shout, Wally arched his back away from the man’s body and released. Barry joined him in climax a few thrusts later into his tightly clenched hand. He slid down the head board to rest against the mattress, breathing heavily with Wally resting his head on his chest. Wally gasped softly for air, the vibrations slowing their vicious dance across his skin. He shivered, not from arousal, but exhaustion. His uncle found himself in a similar state.  
  
Lifting himself after a long quiet moment, Wally laid next to the elder speedster. “Uh, thanks…Uncle Barry. I don’t know what to say.”  
  
“It’s okay, kid. It can’t be helped. Can’t say I didn’t enjoy it,” Barry teased with a good-natured wink.  
  
Wally flushed a light rose. “But, but — you’re my uncle. And what are we gonna tell Aunt Iris? And what if this happens again? What am I gonna do?”  
  
Barry sat up and deftly used the blanket to clean himself off, then began cleaning Wally up. “We’re going to calm down first. This is just a side effect from our powers. It’ll happen less frequently as you get older and aren’t so hormonal.”  
  
“Uncle Barry, I’m 13! I’m going to be hormonal for the next decade.” Wally frowned. “You were much older when you got your speed. How do we know what’s gonna happen for me?”  
  
“Well, uh, we don’t, kid. We’ll have to play it by ear. If you ever can’t take care of things yourself, you come to me, okay? Don’t worry about Iris. I’ll think up some half-truth to tell her. She’ll understand.”  
  
“Earlier you said Aunt Iris couldn’t always help you. You had to go to Batman, for crying out loud! What if you can’t always help me?”  
  
“Like I said, Wally, we’ll figure it out. It’ll all work out okay in the end, I just know it. We’ll manage. We always do.” Barry pulled his lanky nephew into his arms for a hug. “Trust me.”  
  
He felt Wally nod slowly against his chest. “I do, Uncle Barry. I do.”  
  


* * *

Over the next two years, for the most part, Wally was able to manage his hormones always desperately clamoring for hot and sweaty sex. He was able to recognize triggers and develop a few tricks to lessen the vibrating attacks. When he couldn’t, he went to his Uncle Barry for a release. And when Barry couldn’t help or was unavailable, he turned to girls, even a few guys, at school. He was suave and charming, in his own dorky way, which helped acquire a few dates here and there. After some experimenting and observations, Wally was able to determine when he would have to set up a date to ensure he had an adequately-timed release. Sometimes he stayed with one person for a few months at a time, but he quickly grew immune, in a way, to their advances and would have to move on.  
  
Despite jumping from girl to guy to girl, albeit infrequently, Wally developed a reputation as an attentive and thoughtful lover. He never actually had sexual intercourse with any of these girls or guys. He just did pretty much everything else with them. At the tender age of 15, Wally realized he was probably a lot more promiscuous than other kids his age. He knew he was a bit of a slut, when you thought about it, but no one thought of him that way at Central City High. And through it all, Wally only had eyes for one person. The one he was waiting for. The one he valiantly kept his hormonal problem a secret from.  
  
Roy Harper.  
  
What a stud. _Seriously._  
  
Just one smirk or smoldering glare from Roy, Wally melted like a cherry Popsicle on the Fourth of July. Too bad Roy would probably freak out if he found out one of his bros had a crush on him — sneer at him in disgust if he knew what a whore he was.  
  


* * *

Wally, garbed in his Kid Flash uniform, zipped across the country to Gotham City. It was early evening on a Friday in September, and he was on his way to meet Robin for a night of patrol in Gotham’s dark underbelly. Good times. They hadn’t patrolled, just the two of them, for a while. Skidding to a stop in front of Wayne Manor, Kid Flash knocked on the door and rang the bell. The door opened a few moments later to reveal a dignified, white haired butler.  
  
“Hey, Alfred!” Wally greeted cheerfully.  
  
Nodding, Alfred opened the door wide to allow him to step inside. “Good evening, Master Wally. Master Richard has been detained at school for a Mathletes meeting and called to inform me you should wait for him in the Cave.”  
  
“Thanks!” Kid ran through the foyer, tugged on the pendulum of the grandfather clock and entered the Cave. Alfred smoothed out his ruffled jacket from the burst of wind left behind and smiled. He returned upstairs to finish his tidying.  
  
Aside from a few lonely squeaks and fluttering wings of bats, the Cave was quiet. Wally lounged in the large, black swivel chair in front of the massive computer and spun around a few times. Just two months prior in July, he, Robin, and Aqualad had infiltrated Cadmus, discovered Superboy (now dubbed Conner by M’gann), pissed off the League, and started Young Justice. Funny how fast things could develop, huh?  
  
The speedster groaned in annoyance as he tried to find a comfortable position to sit in. He felt a hint of tremors rising up his spine, but he duly tried his best to ignore them. Despite knowing plenty of Robin and Batman’s secrets, like their civilian ids, the location of the Bat Cave, etc., Wally had never shared his biggest secret with his best friend. The red head was sure Dick probably had his suspicions, but he tried not to let his hormones interfere with his closest relationships. Aside from the Flash and sort of Aunt Iris, no one knew about it.  
  
He continually squirmed uncomfortably in the seat as the heat pooled in his abdomen. Pulling off his cowl, Wally wiped hurriedly at his brow. Now was totally not the time, nor was it really the place, to contemplate jerking off. And Wally wasn’t sure he’d be able to satisfy himself anyway. Sometimes, if he resolutely ignored it, it went away.  
  
“What are you doing in my chair?” a deep voice growled from behind him.  
  
Spinning around, Kid looked with surprised jade eyes at the Batman. “Uh…hey Batman. Just wait for D — Robin.”  
  
“Get up.”  
  
“Oh right, sorry!” Wally sped away from the chair and nonchalantly placed his gloved hands in front of his lower body. He danced from foot to foot in discomfort. Not good. It looked like he was doing a potty dance. How embarrassing.  
  
Batman pushed his cape aside and took the seat in front of the computer. He began pulling up a few files and typed away. After a few minutes, he glanced at the teenage speedster off to the side of the computer terminal.  
  
“What’s wrong with you?”  
  
Wally looked at him sheepishly. He had been frantically thinking of every ugly or gross villain he could, but nothing was quelling his rising arousal. It was so not helping that Batman was staring him down with a spine-tingling gaze and deep, raspy voice. Not now!  
  
“Nothing. Just gettin’ a little antsy waiting. Can’t wait to go catch some baddies tonight…hehe.”  
  
Batman’s gaze narrowed beneath the dark cowl. “You know, Kid Flash, your uncle gets awfully anxious before missions sometimes.”  
  
“The Flash? Anxious? No way. He is always calm and collected on missions.” Wally absently played with the single stud earring he had in the cartilage of one of his ears. His dad had flipped when he got it on a whim when he was 14. His mother had reasoned if he was old enough to risk his life as Kid Flash fighting crime, he could certainly get his body pierced if he wanted.  
  
His best friend’s mentor stood from the chair and approached him slowly. “No, once in a while, not very often anymore, he gets nervous and sweaty. It’s like he can’t breathe.”  
  
“Is-is that so?” Wally gulped, feeling himself back into the cool-to-the-touch cave wall.  
  
“Yes. I used to help him…calm down. Do you find yourself experiencing anything similar?”  
  
“Uh, um…”  
  
Batman was a few inches away from his body now. Wally felt his body begin to vibrate uncontrollably. Oh shit. “No?”  
  
“I’ve seen a few of the signs in the past, Wally. And I know that if you’re not thinking straight, you could endanger yourself, and more importantly, Robin — while out on patrol.”  
  
Wally felt his eyes narrow in response, irritated that Batman would imply he’d put his friend’s safety at risk. “I know that!”  
  
“Do you?” Batman said with a scowl.  
  
Their staring contest ended as Wally looked away, slightly cowed by the older hero and ashamed he couldn’t stop the trembling of his body in a way that had nothing to do with fear.  
  
“So long as you understand.”  
  
Wally nodded without meeting his gaze.  
  
“Good,” Bruce murmured. “Then I’ll help you this time.”  
  
Bewildered at this, Wally couldn’t even protest before a Kevlar chest pressed him into the wall and a strong, gloved hand fondled him through his costume. “Unh, Bats!”  
  
Setting an unforgiving pace, Batman stroked him up and down, up and down. Tugging and roughly pushing into him, just like Wally preferred. It wasn’t as fast as the blissful moments with Barry, but Bruce nearly matched the Flash in intensity.  
  
“Oh shit —”  
  
“Watch your language. I don’t want to hear Dick repeating those words.”  
  
Feeling cheeky, Wally bit back a grin. “Where do you think I learn them?”  
  
Batman grunted and twisted his hand just so, and Wally came undone. The black gloved hand released him, and he fell to the floor, panting.  
  
“Just don’t forget your teammates rely on you to be at your best at all times. If that means going to them for help with your problem, don’t be afraid to lean on them. Robin, any of them, I’m sure would be understanding, if you give them a chance.”  
  
“Thank you, I guess…” Wally whispered, still in disbelief about what just happened. His best friend’s mentor and adopted father totally just gave him a handjob. Oh and he’s the Batman, too. Yikes.  
  
“Don’t mention it. Ever.”  
  
“Right,” Wally weakly laughed and stood up. He looked around, but the Dark Knight had already vanished. Unbelievable.  
  
“Hey, Wally! Sorry I’m late. Were you waiting long…? Are you okay? You’re all sweaty,” Dick said, fully suited up as Robin.  
  
“Hi ya, Rob. Uh, just a little over-exertion getting here. I’m totally cool though, dude. Let’s get going!” Wally said brightly as he straightened up a bit more.  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow in speculation behind his domino mask. “If you’re sure…”  
  
“Totally! Let’s go kick butt,” Kid Flash shouted, pulling up his cowl and sped out of the cave.  
  
Robin just shook his head and hopped on his motorcycle to catch up. “Dork.”  
  


* * *

  
A week later, Wally was playing video games with Robin in the younger teen’s room at Mount Justice. A hormonal, vibrating tremor hit his body unexpectedly and he collapsed backward breathing hard. Immediately, Robin was hovering over him, discarding his trademark black shades to gaze into his eyes with concern. Dazed green met confused blue. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Uh yeah, man. I should maybe head back to my room to lie down,” Wally lamely explained standing and approached the door. A small hand grabbed his wrist to halt his exit.  
  
“Does this have anything to do with why you were out of breath and shaking in the cave last week before we went on patrol, KF?”  
  
“Nn-no, why would you think that?” Wally denied.  
  
Dick shrugged. “Batman may have mentioned you would want to talk about something with me.”  
  
“Stupid Bats. It’s none of his business,” he growled with a huff and crossed his arms.  
  
“It may not be any of his business, but I’m your friend. If I can help you with something, I’m here for you, Wally,” Dick reassured him stubbornly.  
  
Another shudder shook Wally to his core and caused his face to flush. “You know what? Fine!” Wally dragged Robin over to his bed and pushed him to sit. Dick waited patiently as his friend paced and struggled with what to say. Finally, he just blurted it all out.  
  
Through his explanation, Wally was somewhat able to ignore his pressing needs, but now he was finished. And the vibrations began their assault with renewed vigor. He looked at Dick expectantly, waiting for his adverse reaction. It never came.  
  
Dick simply looked thoughtful. “It makes sense. Your body is constantly in overdrive. It increases your physical activity, your thinking process, your metabolism, improves your health, and everything else is boosted — so why not your sex drive, too?”  
  
“You don’t think it’s…you know, creepy or weird?”  
  
“Not really. Stranger things have happened. Half the metahumans we fight are stranger than you are. And you can’t help it, Wally. Not really. You gotta do, what you gotta do.”  
  
“Right, so if we’re cool, can I go to my room now?”  
  
Dick laughed at his pleading expression. “No.”  
  
“Come again?”  
  
“If you need to after the first go.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You sure are slow for being the Fastest Boy Alive.” Dick pulled him down on the bed beside him. “I may be a bit inexperienced, but I think I can handle something easy.”  
  
Wally began to protest, but once again, a hand grasped his length through his jeans. What was it with the Bat and his protégé grabbing his goods? He suppressed a moan as Dick shyly pressed his hand against it. Hearing his breath quicken, the dark haired boy grew more confident and reached into Wally’s jeans and bypassed his boxers to grab the stiff member. It felt warm and slick in his hand. He felt his body begin to slightly shake as vibrations from Wally passed on to his body.  
  
The Boy Wonder pushed Wally back onto the bed and straddled his thighs. His light, acrobatic body had no trouble maneuvering over the runner’s long frame. He continued tugging and moving his hand up and down. The light, teasing touches were so different from his usual frantic self-serving pace, Barry’s lightning fast tingles, and Bruce’s urgent, firm grasp. It released a torrent of trembling vibrations stinging across the surface of his skin. Dick leaned forward to suck on the stud earring in his ear, pulling on it lightly with his teeth. Wally groaned and bucked up into his grip. The younger teen slightly pulled away and blew on the wet ear. Holy seductive sidekick, Batman!! Where in the world had the Bat’s little bird learned how to do this stuff?  
  
Unable to last any longer, Wally gave in to the feather-light touches and came with a loud cry, hugging Robin to him. Dick chuckled against his neck as his friend’s breathing evened out. “Better?”  
  
“Yeah, dude. Wow. For being inexperienced, I think you did just fine. Thanks,” Wally murmured, utterly spent. “Are you okay? Need me to do anything…?”  
  
“Thanks for the offer, but no. I’m just trying to help a friend. I don’t need anything in return. Besides, there’s kinda this girl at school...” Dick trailed off awkwardly.  
  
Wally laughed. “No way! Boy Wonder has a crush? Give me the details and I’ll share my best secrets with you.”  
  
The slender acrobat grinned. “I’d like that. But I think you should tell the rest of the team about your condition. You know? They might be receptive and willing to help —”  
  
“Rob, I get where you’re going with this, but no, I’m not ready to tell them. I’ve known you for years now, and you just found out. The guys…Kaldur, Conner, they might get it, but definitely not Artemis or M’gann. No way.”  
  
“What about Roy? Have you told him?” Dick questioned.  
  
Wally jerked in surprise. “No. I haven’t told Roy. I don’t think I can.”  
  
His best friend nodded. He knew about Wally’s feelings for the archer; he’d harbored them for a while now. “I really think Roy of all people wouldn’t judge you, Wally. He might just surprise you.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. Hey thanks, Dick. You know, for everything,” the red head said with a small smile and opened his arms for a hug.  
  
Dick hugged him tightly and whispered, “You’re welcome. Dork.”  
  


* * *

A month passed by, and apparently, Wally’s condition was making itself known more frequently. It grew bothersome enough that Wally told Kaldur and Conner (at Robin’s prodding) to let them know if he needed to vanish for a bit or something. To take care of things. And being the awesome friends they were, they said they understood. Kaldur was a stand-up guy in Wally’s book. Always loyal, polite, and considerate. Superboy didn’t seem to have any preconceived notions about anything. He just accepted it as another quirk of Kid Flash’s. What Wally couldn’t have predicted was that they’d take their duties as friends just as seriously as Robin.  
  
On a random, surprisingly warm, October day after a particularly rough training session with Black Canary, Kaldur asked Wally if he would like to accompany him to the beach. The water would be a bit brisk, but with the speedster’s naturally elevated temperature, it shouldn’t be a problem. Wally gratefully accepted the invite — he had been distracted fending off a vibrating attack for the better part of the week. It was getting bad again. He would have to go see the Flash soon…or maybe even ask Dick nicely to see if he’d be willing to help. Wally was having difficulty finding someone new at school to date, as he’d been around less often with Young Justice’s activities and missions increasing.  
  
Clad in a pair of red swim trunks, Wally watched in amazement as the bare-chested Atlantean rose and fell with the waves, ever a natural part of the ocean. The pale meta was a decent swimmer and a fast one, too, thanks to his speed. He dove into the waves chasing after Aqualad, delighting in the sting of the salt in his eyes and water rushing over his ears. Kaldur swam around and below him, as if taunting. Wally laughed, bobbing up and down in the cold waters. It would have been too cold for the others, but he found it quite refreshing. Wally bodysurfed for a while, riding the waves into the shore and crashed face first into the sand a few times.  
  
Kaldur reappeared from the murky depths below and shouted, “Would you like to race, my friend?”  
  
Wally pulled himself up off the sand and backed up several yards to get some space. “You’re on!”  
  
He took off like lightning, a red blur dashing across the cool sand and onto the blue waters. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kaldur gliding through the water and waves as easily as a dolphin. They continued steadily for a few miles before Wally’s foot caught awkwardly in the current of a tricky spot and collapsed from the surface into the water. He sputtered for a moment and laughed.  
  
Kaldur came to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Just fine. A little soggy, but fine,” Wally said with another chuckle. The hand on his shoulder was warm, soft, and stroking his face now? Huh?  
  
“You’re shaking,” Kaldur frowned.  
  
“Hm? Oh that. It’s just a side effect, man. Don’t worry about it,” he shrugged. He continued to tread water. Wally could see the shore in the distance. “Ready to head back?”  
  
Kaldur looked at him determinedly, but not unkindly. “Actually, I had another reason for asking you out here, Wally. I was hoping you would relax a bit more.”  
  
“This was totally great, dude. I am relaxed…oh, you mean. Youdon’thavetodoanything like that for me,” he rapidly stuttered.  
  
The Atlantean smiled. “But I want to.”  
  
Again, before Wally could utter another word (Really? Why did no one let him finish talking?), Kaldur disappeared beneath the waves. Had Wally not known Aqualad was right beside him, he would have been alarmed that something in the ocean had made its way into his swim trunks. He flailed in the water for a moment, and he felt his shorts being pulled away. He bobbed helplessly as a warm cavern engulfed his strong arousal. Whoa! Kaldur began to vigorously suck and brought his hands up to gently massage his bottom with a firm grip.  
  
Wally jerked as the team leader’s slick tongue swiped across the head and drew back up taking the whole length in. The speedster began to panic when Kaldur did not come up for air. Well, duh. He had gills and could breathe underwater. That was totally sexy. Grunting as the suction increased, Wally tried to steady himself by placing his hands on the Atlantean’s head. His fingers dug carefully into the taller boy’s scalp, encouraging him. Kaldur must have liked the motions because it seemed his swirling tattoos began to glow a bright blue. It illuminated the water around them, and Wally could more clearly see the action going on beneath the water.  
  
Absentmindedly, Wally began to lightly caress the other boy’s gills on his neck. The Atlantean shuddered in ecstasy beneath him. Bubbles stirred and floated up from below them, and as Kaldur gently scraped his teeth along Wally’s member, the speedster was done for. He felt a light electric shock tingle through his entire body and the vibrations only heightened the feeling. He felt his body go completely lax, and he stayed above the water by floating on his back. Kaldur popped up and looked a bit dazed himself.  
  
Wally asked, “Are you okay, man? That was beyond awesome. Thanks.”  
  
“Yes, I’m fine. I did not expect to get so much pleasure from this act, too. I’m glad I could help.”  
  
“Mmm,” was all Kid Flash could manage.  
  
Aqualad shook his head in amusement. “Place your arms around my neck. I’ll swim us back to shore.”  
  


* * *

While Aqualad was subtle (because let’s call it like it is, Kaldur has _class_ ), Supey was a bit more… _abrupt_. Wally was sitting at the counter in the kitchen enjoying a snack. He observed a heavy hand rest against the counter next to him.

Without glancing back, Kid greeted his friend. “Hey Conner, do you want something to —? Whoa!”

The strong hand grasped the back of his t-shirt and hauled him off his stool. A large boy of steel stood behind him and pushed him roughly into the side of the counter. The hips behind his own began pushing against his rear at a frantic pace.  
  
Wally grunted as his member was trapped between the counter and his jeans. The rubbing quickly brought his arousal to attention. “Dude, I’m not even having an episode!”  
  
“You’re vibrating now,” Conner pointed out, not ceasing in his rough thrusting. His hand gripped the speedster’s hips tightly, but not too forcefully. He was getting better at controlling his strength.  
  
“Well, yeah! My body would be stupid not to react to this,” Wally muttered, while simultaneously trying to stifle a wanton groan. “Why now?”  
  
“Robin said it could be beneficial to anticipate your needs.”  
  
Stupid bird. Of course. “Look, I appreciate the thought, Supey, but in the middle of the kitchen when — oh god — ouch! What was that for?”  
  
“I read on the internet that rough sexual play, such as spanking, can elevate sexual intensity. Is it working?”  
  
“Ow! Would you stop smacking me?” Kid complained, but really only pushed back harder against the other teen’s groin.  
  
“I guess that’s a yes,” Superboy chuckled.  
  
“Just shut up and do it.” The light, playful spanks continued, and before long, Wally was a vibrating, hot mess against the kitchen counter. He laid his cheek on the smooth, cool surface of the granite countertop. “Unh. Again!”  
  
With several more taps to quite the remarkable ass, as Conner was discovering, the red head released a shuddering sigh. Conner stared in wonder at the boy relaxing in his grip, even as he felt his grip tighten on Wally’s hips. Unseen beneath the denim of Wally’s jeans, purpling bruises began to blossom under the pale skin. Superboy pressed against him and shook as he found his own release. He steadied Wally as he slumped in his arms. Gently, he placed the shorter teen back on his stool to finish his snack.

Wally turned around to finally turn his green gaze on the super teen. “Thanks, Conner.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  


* * *

Another few weeks passed, and Wally found himself longing to be in the company of his other best friend. One he had met not long after Robin, but long before Aqualad and the others. Kid Flash sped to Star City to hang with Red Arrow, formerly Speedy. He hadn’t seen Roy in over a month and showed up unannounced at his studio apartment after changing into civvies. It was late in the evening, but not terribly so. Maybe they could stay in, order pizza, and watch a movie. Luckily, his friend answered the door, after a few minutes of incessant knocking, and tugged the annoying teen into the apartment.  
  
“Hi, Roy!”  
  
“What do you want, Kid? Don’t you ever think to call first?”  
  
“Well, nice to see you, too.”  
  
“I’m getting ready to go on patrol. So either suit up and come with me, or go home.”  
  
“You’re no fun, Roy,” Wally whined half-heartedly. Honestly, he’d take whatever time he could spend with the other red head. Playing hero or just hanging out. It didn’t matter to the speedster.  
  
“Damn straight. Now wait here. I’ll be ready to go in a few minutes.”  
  
Wally zipped back into his uniform, then shuffled his feet impatiently as he leaned against the door waiting. As promised, a few minutes later, Roy emerged from his bedroom as Red Arrow. Damn, that boy was fine. The new uniform totally kicked the old Speedy costume’s ass. Though he kinda missed the hat. And he would never tell Roy he kept the old hat he threw down when he quit being Green Arrow’s sidekick at the Hall of Justice. Souvenir.  
  
“If you’re done staring, can we go now?” Red Arrow said gruffly.  
  
Kid Flash straightened up. “Hehe, yeah. Let’s go.” Wally pointedly ignored the rush of vibrations that tickled down his spine.  
  


* * *

It was dark and bleak outside — a generally blustery November night. KF was off his game. Red Arrow had almost singlehandedly taken down each gang member and lowlife they came across. Usually Kid would never miss a chance to use his powers and show off. He seemed…distracted. And jumpy. Every time he asked him if he was all right, he would stutter and flush a lovely red beneath his electric yellow uniform.  
  
Robin mentioned something to him a month or two ago that Wally had a ‘thing’ going on when Roy called with questions regarding Wally’s odd behavior. After some prodding, Dick spilled the details about Wally's elevated hormones.  
  
Apparently, it'd been happening for some time. A few years? Roy wished he paid closer attention to Robin's description. Now something was clearly bothering his friend. Roy had promised himself he wouldn’t treat Wally any differently after finding out. He wasn’t stupid. He knew Wally liked him. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to the speedster, too. Roy wanted Wally to feel comfortable telling him. So call him a coward for not making the first move.  
  
He sighed in annoyance. He wasn’t good at this crap. “Hey, Kid. Let’s call it a night.”  
  
“What? It’s only like 1:30.”  
  
“You’re not up for it tonight. I can tell. Let’s head back before you do something stupid.”  
  
Wally’s green gaze narrowed angrily. “I’m fine, Red Arrow.”  
  
“No, you’re not.”  
  
“Yes, I am.”  
  
An unpleasant peal of laughter startled the boys from their argument. Roy cursed under his breath at being caught off guard. He felt Wally tense in anticipation beside him. “Look guys, how cute is that? They’re havin’ a little spat in the street.”  
  
A group of dark clad and armed men quickly surround them in the narrow alleyway. “Get lost, freaks.”  
  
Red Arrow notched an arrow and let it fly. The arrow tip exploded as it hit the pavement and let loose a cloud of smoke. Behind his domino mask, RA spied the men and picked off the goons he could make out. He vaguely listened to Kid Flash zipping around and whipping the thugs into the wall. The smoke began to clear and he heard the click of a trigger and a _BANG_.  
  
“Kid!” he shouted in alarm.  
  
Kid Flash kicked the gun out of the man’s hand with his left foot and fell to one knee, clutching his right leg. Red Arrow roughly shoved the man into the dumpster, which he cracked his head on and fell unconscious. Roy threw Wally’s arm over his shoulder, and they hobbled around the corner. Wally began to tremble, so the archer immediately shouldered the string of his bow over his head and lifted the speedster into his arms. He ran for a few blocks and hid in a dim alleyway under the flickering of a streetlamp. He placed his friend down on the trash-laden ground and inspected his wound.  
  
“Kid, does it hurt? Are you okay? Kid?” Roy lightly shook his shoulder, gritting his teeth.  
  
Wally grimaced. “It’s fine, okay? Stop shaking me. See, look — it just grazed my calf. It’s already healing. Just burns a little.”  
  
Roy let out a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he was holding in. “Damn it, Kid. Don’t scare me like that.”  
  
The speedster gave him a wry smile. “Didn’t know you cared.”  
  
“Of course, I do. You idiot.” Roy leaned forward and gently bumped his forehead against Wally’s.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Look, Kid…when I last saw you a few months ago, you were acting weird. I called Robin and pretty much forced him to tell me what was up. I’m sorry. I wanted to wait until you felt comfortable telling me about your thing, but I was just worried, and —” Roy explained.  
  
“What? He did what?! Can that stupid bird not keep his mouth shut to anyone? He has no right to go around telling you or the team or anyone. Shit. There really are no secrets among heroes. Absolutely ridiculous. I’m going to pluck his feathers myself. That moron —” he ranted.  
  
“Wally.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
And with that, Roy pressed his lips against Wally’s hotly, licking at them for a taste before slipping inside. For a moment, all Wally could do was lie against the wall limply and flounder in an attempt to grasp at Red Arrow’s shoulders. He struggled to stand and Roy hauled him up with an abrupt move. Which brings us to where we left the young heroes in a grimy, dark alley getting down and dirty.  
  
Annoyed with his cowl, and not caring that they were in the open, Roy ripped it back off Wally’s head to expose his neck to him. He began biting with fervor, leaving a trail of welts. He got to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Sucking and biting down, he drew a coppery drop of blood and lapped at the quickly healing nip. Wally was letting out the most alluring mewls and whimpers, while pressing up desperately for more delicious friction between his arousal and Roy’s. Unable to draw out the foreplay, anxious to connect with the speedster, Roy groped the stretchy fabric to find the opening.  
  
“You’re wearing the one piece design, aren’t you?” he growled. Red Arrow shoved Wally against the wall once more, counting on the teen to hold himself up, he used both his hands to grip the fabric and began to tear it in half. The rip finally gave and split down his chest just to right above his waist. He shimmied the costume down to pool around Wally’s knees.  
  
The sound of the ripping fabric seemed to draw Wally from his daze of lust. “Are you nuts? Do you know where we are? We can’t do this here!” Wally harshly whispered.  
  
Roy merely grunted, latching onto his nipple. “Don’t really care.”  
  
Kid lost his train of thought as the electrifying vibrations tore through his body at the feel of Roy’s mouth on his nipple. Oh my god. Using one hand to support (and grope) Wally’s ass, the older boy shoved three of his fingers (gotta love fingerless gloves) into Wally’s wet, waiting mouth. The speedster suckled them, wrapping his tongue sensuously around each digit. Shuddering, Roy withdrew his fingers and shoved them into Wally’s puckered hole without missing a beat. He heard Wally hiss in pain and begin to pant, but the speedster’s hips never stopped shoving against his own. The kid would get over it quickly.  
  
The pressure continued to build as his arousal grew against his tight black pants. Red Arrow let Wally down from his perch against the wall and on his hips for a brief moment to free his member. Wally groaned in disappointment and hurriedly pressed into him as Roy lifted him once more against the rough brick wall. Wally held on tightly, and Roy slowly, hotly, agonizingly, inched his length into Wally’s tight, warm body. They both let out shaky moans of delight and let their tongues tangle once more. Roy began the steady piston of his hips into Wally’s, enjoying the unbearable heat and torture.  
  
The speedster’s slick member lay neglected between their abdomens, dragging along the skin. The vibrating in the younger teen’s body reached new levels, drawing out curses from Roy in between scalding kisses. Wally reveled in the feel of the brick biting into the skin on his back; the cold November wind slicing across his face creating a stimulating contrast from the hot mouth on his neck. Roy clutched his forgotten member in his hand and kept pace with his brutal thrusts.  
  
With a final devastating tremor coursing through his entire body, Wally released, seeing stars behind his eyes. Roy reached climax moments later with a roar, thrusting one final time into the constricting seal the boy’s body had placed around his length and bit down hard on Wally’s neck. The smaller teen felt owned by the archer possessively clutching him to his chest.  
  
Breathing harshly, they slid to the ground after Roy pulled himself out of Wally and readjusted his pants. Huddled next to the dumpster, Wally laid his head on Roy’s strong shoulder while trying to put on the tattered remains of his costume. “So, does this mean I can come over unannounced all the time now?”  
  
Roy smirked and placed his head on top of Wally’s. “I think this means I’m not letting you even contemplate leaving my apartment for a few days to start.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's the original prompt from the requester.
> 
> Original Prompt: A Secret!Slut Wally fic. He's a speedster—his hormones have to be through the roof and driving him crazy. Team/JL mentor interventions please! Whether or not he settles with a boyfriend or not completely up to the writer.


End file.
